


Truth or YunGi? YunGi or dare?

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alcohol, Drabbles, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, Woosan, i dont know what im doing tbh, you have to squint for jongsang and songjoong, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: when woosan and yeosang are planning something.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Truth or YunGi? YunGi or dare?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idk_nan_molla_butx2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_nan_molla_butx2/gifts).



> someone requested this but I forgot who! I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this! thank you! I don't really play all of these games so I'm sorry if it's no fun. >.<

"I'm bored~~ Can we play something else??" says Wooyoung as he tossed the ps4 controller on the couch.

"Well, do you have any suggestions then?" says Mingi who is scrolling his instagram on his phone so he didn't see how Wooyoung suddenly smirks at the taller and making an eye contact with San from across the couch and San smirking while nodding his head.

"Let's play something that involves alcohol! We have an off day tomorrow anyway." says San as he stands up from the couch and goes to the kitchen to grab some soju and cups.

"Is this a good idea though? We only have one day off tomorrow though. Are you guys fine with having a hangover tomorrow?" says Seonghwa and Yunho nodding his head agreeing with Seonghwa. "Me and Jongho would probably be fine. I don't want to spend my off day nursing 6 grown men though." says Yunho pouting, making Seonghwa slap the younger on the shoulder lightly.

"Aww come on Yunho ah! Don't be such a spoilsport.. How 'bout a few rounds of never have I ever and then we stop and play something else? Please?" says Wooyoung and Yunho huff but nods his head. "Fine.. but only like 2 or 3 rounds! Not more than 5!" says Yunho and Wooyoung nods his head vigorously, "Deal!"

"Well, I guess a little alcohol night with you guys is not so bad." says Hongjoong as he gets up from where he is seated on the floor to help them rearrange the coffee table so everyone can sit in the middle of the living room together in a circle.

Yeosang had helped San with bringing the soju bottles and cups as they put it in the center of their circle.

"Are we really doing this?" says Jongho worriedly but he seated himself between Yunho and Seonghwa anyway.

"Okay let's start!" San says he's a bit too excited as he pours the cups with alcohol and Wooyoung passes it to the members.

"I'll start. Never have I ever make fun of Hongjoong's height." Hongjoong says smirking and everyone else groans and drink their shot.

"We're playing in a hard mode already huh. Okay then. My turn. Never have I ever told the fans that Seonghwa looks like an angry bird." Seonghwa said and once again, a series of groans filled up the living room as they drank their shot while Seonghwa smirked.

"Never have I ever scream when watching a horror movie." Wooyoung said, smirking at Mingi who in turn groans and whines as he drinks his shot while San and Yeosang downed theirs quietly.

"Never have I ever heard fans tell me that I look like a teddy bear." San says as he looks at Yunho with a sly smile which Yunho shrugged and drinks his shot with Jongho following suit.

"Never have I ever had to wake up early to make breakfast for the members because of a mission." Yeosang said next, making Yunho huffed and pout cutely as he took his cup and drank it.

"Just so you know, I would still be fine at the end of this game compared to you guys if some of you are trying to attack me." Yunho said with a smirk making Wooyoung, San and Yeosang roll their eyes before glancing with each other and Wooyoung subtly tilt his chin up towards Mingi and the other 2 nod their head.

"I'm next! Never have I ever lost my accessories while performing on stage." Mingi said as Hongjoong grumbles and drinks his shot while Yunho pouts at Mingi as Mingi widens his eyes at the realization before scratching his neck mouthing 'I'm sorry! I forgot!' at Yunho which Yunho huffed quietly and drank his shot.

"Never have I ever used a chance ticket to switch my position in a mission for a meal." Jongho said smugly as Mingi laughed and chucked down his shot.

"Never have I ever had piercings." Yunho said simply and everyone else minus Mingi drinks their shot. "Huh, saving someone Yunho ah?" Wooyoung said and Yunho gave him an innocent face, shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was saving my own ass." Yunho said and Wooyoung laughed.

They all play for another 2 rounds when Yunho glances at Mingi in worry as he can already see how red Mingi's face is at the moment so he suggests all of them to start playing other games that don't involve alcohol.

"How about truth and dare?" San said and everyone agrees.

"Okay, hm, Wooyoung, truth or dare?" Hongjoong said and Wooyoung ponders for a bit before he said, "Truth." and Hongjoong nods. "When did you realize you love San?" Hongjoong asked and San blushed as he look over to Wooyoung shyly while Wooyoung nonchalantly answers,"Easy, one month after we met."

"That long?? Then why did you confessed after a year??" San asked, gaping at Wooyoung which Wooyoung chuckles. "Well I need to make sure that my confession won't be rejected." Wooyoung said shrugging and San shook his head fondly.

"Seonghwa hyung, truth or dare?" Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa said, "Truth."

"Did you ever feel like you should be our leader?" Wooyoung asked and Seonghwa smiled, shaking his head. "Nope. Never. I'm more comfortable with Hongjoong being the leader." Seonghwa said and Hongjoong gave him a sweet smile.

"San, truth or dare?" Seonghwa said and San smirks, "Dare! I'm not a coward like you guys!" San said and Seonghwa laughed. "Okay then. Play rock, paper and scissors with Yunho and if you lose you'll get a flick on the forehead by him." Seonghwa said and San whines. "No fair! I always lose when I play it with him!!" San said as he pouted and went to Yunho.

They play and of course, San loses so Yunho flicked his forehead while giggling. San huffed. "Yunho, truth or dare?" San said and Yunho tilted his head a bit, thinking. "Hm.. Truth." Yunho said and San tapped his chin, thinking before he speaks. "Do you have a crush on someone right now?" San asked, smirking and Yunho blush a bit before huffing. "I do." making everyone ooh-ed at him while Mingi bit his lips watching Yunho as the older refused to look at anyone and opted to stare at his lap instead.

"Yeosang. Truth or dare?" Yunho said and Yeosang said, "Dare." which Yunho hummed. "Give Jongho a kiss right now." Yunho said making the maknae widen his eyes as he blush while Yeosang shrug and crawl to where Jongho is and kiss him on the cheek. Yeosang smirk. "You didn't say where so it's my own choice on that part." Yeosang said and Yunho chuckles nodding his head. "Fine then."

"Mingi. Truth or Dare?" Yeosang said and Mingi shrugged. "Dare." Mingi said and Yeosang briefly smirked at Wooyoung and San. "Take Yunho and play 7 minutes in heaven in one of the rooms. You guys can only come out after 7 minutes." Yeosang said, making Mingi widen his eyes while Yunho pouts at Yeosang.

Mingi stood up and took one of Yunho's hands which Yunho let him and Mingi pulled Yunho to his bedroom.

"You 3 planned for this didn't you?" Hongjoong said as he look over to Yeosang, Wooyoung and San once Mingi and Yunho entered Mingi's bedroom. "Yup. It's time hyung and you know that too." Wooyoung said. "Well, I hope it will turns out alright. Yunho still seems a bit shy with all of this." Seonghwa said and they nod their head.

[In Mingi's room]

"I'm sorry Yun. We can just sit around and talk until we can go back out." Mingi said as Yunho played with the hem of his sweater. "Do you know anything? Why do I feel like Wooyoung, San and Yeosang try to attack me in the games?" Yunho said, pouting as he took a seat next to Mingi on the younger's bed.

Mingi rubs his neck awkwardly, contemplating to say it or not. "Maybe because I blurted out things to them a few days ago.." Mingi said and Yunho tilted his head. "What was it?" Yunho asked and Mingi looked over to Yunho for a while. "Before I answer that, may I know who is the lucky person to have you crushing on them?" MIngi said and Yunho turned red as he bit his lips.

"Promise me you won't hate me after this?" Yunho said quietly and Mingi nodded his head. "I would never Yun." Mingi said and Yunho takes a deep breath and speaks, his face is still red. "I-it's you.." Yunho said quietly close to whispering, making Mingi had to concentrate on listening and when he heard it, he widened his eyes.

Silence.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't hate m-umph" Yunho said, panicking and he widened his eyes when Mingi crashed his lips against his. Yunho blinks as Mingi pulls away and he looks at the younger, still blinking. Mingi chuckles. "I blurted that I like you to them. That's why they attacked you in the games. They're trying to get us together and I'm still sober enough to remember all of this Yun." Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head slowly.

"Can you kiss me again Min?" Yunho said shyly and Mingi beams up.

"Thought you never ask." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
